


Bound and Chained

by QuagmireMarch



Series: The Pakhan's Little Secret [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Badass Katsuki Yuuri, Dom Yuri, M/M, Mafia AU, Sexual Content, Sub Victor, a little violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuagmireMarch/pseuds/QuagmireMarch
Summary: Victor's been looking for the contractor he met in Canada. He finally gets his hands on him in Paris. Or, well, he gets handled.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: The Pakhan's Little Secret [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916665
Comments: 18
Kudos: 144
Collections: YOI Grand Prix Week





	Bound and Chained

**Author's Note:**

> This was not what I intended to write for Day 3. But hey, it's France. Close enough. Also, I blame the instigators on the Yuri on Ice 18+ server.  
> Check it out. They're awesome. https://discord.gg/TYMxcAB

Victor gazed out the window, hands locked behind his back and Paris spread before him like a painting. He’d always enjoyed this city—the culture, the food, the whole ambiance of it. But today he found himself restless and disenchanted. Perhaps it was the lack of sleep. He had, after all, just gotten off the plane from Russia less than an hour ago.

He’d left as soon as he received word some men in France had called to collect the bounty on Beautiful But Deadly. And it still irked Victor that after their weekend in Canada the man still refused to give his name.

No matter. Victor had him now, and he would beat it from him if necessary. Once the damn mercenaries that claimed to have him actually showed up.

As if summoned from his thoughts, someone knocked on the door to Victor’s penthouse. Once and then twice more fast. Chris. He opened the door to see two large men in camo pants and tank tops flanking the Japanese man he’d spent months trying to find again. They’d zip-tied his hands behind him and he kept his face down, but the man looked otherwise unharmed. Good. Hurting him was Victor’s job.

The mercenaries were rough, backyard militia types. They wore their weapons openly in shoulder holsters, kept greasy hair back with dirty bandannas, probably spent their nights brawling for money. Classless and inelegant.

It hurt Victor’s pride that people like these had caught his prey when his own men had failed. But he let them in, dismissing Chris in the process. Things needed to be done he didn’t want any of his people present to witness.

Chris frowned, but did not question. He knew the penalties for that, and the penthouse door closed with a solid thunk. No one would hear what happened inside this room.

“We got your guy,” Thug One declared, shoving Beautiful But Deadly forward. “We want our money.”

Beautiful But Deadly laughed. He looked up, met Victor’s cold eyes with his own burning gaze. “Really, Victor?” He sounded bemused. “Was using the phone too difficult for you?”

Victor stepped forward and lifted the other man’s face, fingers rough and bruising on the beautiful boy’s chin. “You didn’t give me your number.”

Beautiful Boy snorted. “Your minions found me once. It’s not my fault if you’re not up to the challenge.” He licked his lips as he locked eyes with Victor. “You know there’s a price for disappointing me, Victor.”

A shudder ran through Victor’s body. Even bound and captured, somehow this man exuded confidence and control. It should have reeked of desperation, infuriated Victor, but instead it sent heat pooling into his gut, made him want to kneel at the man’s feet and beg for forgiveness.

How did this man keep doing this to him? No matter. Victor held the reins this time. Beautiful But Deadly would be brought to heel. “You’re hardly in a position to be making threats,” Victor purred.

“Oh, Victor,” Beautiful Boy smirked as he jerked forward, closing the distance between them to nip at Victor’s bottom lip, “it wasn’t a threat, my pretty boy.”

  
Victor had forgotten the mercenaries until they pulled Beautiful But Deadly away from him. A reasonable oversight given the delicious distraction they’d delivered. But, a careless one. Now he’d have to kill them for witnessing an exchange not meant for their eyes.

Beautiful But Deadly looked just as annoyed. His eyes hardened as his shoulders straightened. Victor saw the knife slide into this hand from what had to be a spring-loaded wrist holster. In less than a second the zip tie was gone. In ten both mercenaries were bleeding out on the carpet, throats slashed.

Beautiful But Deadly gave the bodies a disgusted look at he moved back over to Victor. “I hate distractions,” he said as he yanked Victor to him by his tie, using the expensive silk to wipe blood from his knife, “don’t you?”

“You let them catch you.” It wasn’t a question.

“You were taking too long.” Beautiful Boy still had his tie, yanked it hard to bring Victor’s face down to him. The kiss was far from gentle. Heat, and hunger, and just a little pain.

Victor whimpered, his arms moved to wrap around the shorter man.

Who immediately stepped away. His knife flashed and a shallow cut opened on Victor’s cheek. “No. You’ve been a very bad boy, Victor. You don’t get to touch. Not until you’ve been properly punished.”

Fingers grazing the gash, Victor looked at Beautiful But Deadly with wide eyes. Part of him wanted to draw his gun, assert his superiority. A much larger part though wanted to submit, to appease him, to regain the beautiful man’s favor.

To be allowed the privilege of his name. “What, what do you want me to do?”

The man smiled, dark and promising as his eyes raked over Victor like a weapon. Victor felt that gaze go straight to his groin, legs trembling with the force of it.

Beautiful missed nothing. “You’re looking a little unsteady there, pet.” He slid forward, wrapped an arm around Victor’s waist. Almost tender just before he swept his legs out from him and sent Victor to his knees.

He stood so close that had he spoken Victor’s lips would have brushed the hard bulge thrust before him. Instead, he looked up, eyes liquid and pleading. He wanted.

Beautiful But Deadly ran a hand through Victor’s hair, yanked his head back hard. “I haven’t heard an apology yet, Victor.

“Sorry. I’m so sorry.” The words poured from his lips as a moan.

“Sorry what?” The man’s grip tightened in Victor’s hair.

“Sir. Sorry, sir.” But it didn’t fit and Victor knew it the moment the words left his lips. Beautiful Boy didn’t order Victor around. He owned him. “Master,” he whispered, heart racing and erection growing painfully hard as he watched something liquid and pleased warm Beautiful Boy’s eyes to molten caramel. “I’m sorry, Master.”

“Good boy.” Beautiful But Deadly released his hold on Victor’s head, and then just looked down expectantly. “Well, aren’t you going to do something to make it up to me while you’re down there?”

Victor smiled, and went to work. Who knew being bad could end up with a punishment so good. He wondered just how naughty he’d have to be to earn his master’s name.

A question for next time.


End file.
